


Stranger Danger

by KittenKin



Series: Ill-Timed Erections [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai is a good, protective older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the CLAMPkink community on Dreamwidth:  
>  _Some all powerful deity (or Clow Reed, whatever) decides that there is way too much angst in the CLAMP multiverse. His solution: inappropriate boners._

There was so little to the frail form trapped in a tiny cell in a towering prison that it might have been a matter of surprise that it could even cast a shadow in the wan light that sometimes filtered in between the iron bars of the lone window. Starved of everything that made life good - food, warmth, security, love - the crown prince of Valeria was turned into a mere husk, empty of all except for sorrow and a deep and abiding love for his fellow prisoner that no amount of time and torment could extinguish. He had given up hope for himself, but so great and fierce was his love for his brother that it more than anything - more than survival instincts, more than childish faith, more than magic - was keeping the faint, feeble spark of life in him from flickering out.

He wanted to die. He needed Yuui to live.

Time stood still and sped by at the same time. The twins were cut off from the normal flow of seasons and cycles and life in the tower and valley, but it did not mean that they suffered no changes. Their bodies grew wasted from lack of nourishment and their hair grew long and tangled from lack of care. The sky darkened and lightened and darkened again, stars glittered out of reach and snow drifted down. Time passed, and the two mages remained children in both form and mind as life passed them by without touching them. They grew older, but did not grow, and so it was that one day, when identical rifts appeared before the identical twins, the orphaned and abandoned princelings born so long ago reacted with that pure and simple surprise of a small child who does not know that he is seeing the impossible.

"Would you like to leave this place?" Fei-Wang Reed asked of Fai, standing in a cat's-pupil tear in space in the middle of the lonely cell, there and not there, real and not real. The little prince was uncomprehending, and instead of responding to the question from his own will and desires, parroted what he had been taught to be true. What he had been taught to be the boundaries that defined his existence.

"We can't leave," Fai muttered, voice hoarse from disuse. "Magic doesn't work here." This he spoke despite seeing with his own two eyes a man standing before him where a moment ago there had been nothing but empty air.

Reed smiled, but it was not an expression of kindness and understanding. Rather he smiled from a sense of triumph; his point was so near being gained! The child was as he'd expected. It would be the work of but a moment to extract the self-sacrificial declarations that he knew each twin would give, the elder to him in the tower, and the younger to Kyle who wore his form far below in the valley. He would have his pawn, and he would be one step closer to achieving his purpose...all the long years, all the effort put forth, finally coming to fruition! He could almost taste the heady mead of success.

"I can take you away from here," Reed offered, weaving his intricate web, drawing his snare tighter, the thrill of the hunt making his heart beat faster and his smile widen slightly.

" _Eyw!_ "

Reed's smile grew fixed and he paused, the cruel and cunning caveat that he could only take one twin away turning stale on his tongue as he blinked and tried to interpret the strange look on his prey's face. The strange look that was no longer fixed on his face, but a bit lower down.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with _you!_ " Fai declared, a bit more of the rust clearing out of his voice with every word. The waif scrambled back from the stymied warlock and ended up plastered against the bars of the window, and then Fai turned and grasped the bars to gaze down into the valley at his brother. The princeling gasped and then yelled out in a panic, breath escaping through the iron bars as his body could not, reedy voice straining to reach the other prisoner just as his wasted hand yearned to do.

"YUUI!" Fai screeched. "DON'T TALK TO HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Now wait just a moment," Reed said, voice firm but still as gentle as he could manage, trying to salvage something out of this unforeseen turn of events.

"HE'S A DIRTY OLD MAN WHO LIKES TO TOUCH LITTLE BOYS!"

" _WHAT?!_ " exploded Fei-Wang Reed, but Fai ignored him utterly in favor of continuing to shout down brotherly advice to his sibling, who was also facing a man standing where none should have been able to stand. A man in long black robes, wearing a monocle and sporting an erection.

" _WHAT?!_ " sputtered Kyle Rondart, as the prince's voice filtered down to his ears and his own particular prey began backing away and shouting rather unsavory imprecations. The warlock's lackey looked down at his borrowed body - a magical glamour that borrowed a person's exact form as it was, moment to moment - and nearly dropped his jaw into the snow. "Oh my God, what is...why are you...I did _not_ sign up for this!"

A cacophony of noise soon filled the valley and tower, with the warlock and his henchman turning their backs to the frozen tower and valley to shout accusations and ultimatums at each other in their own dimension, and occasionally looking back over their shoulders to snap an order to shut up at the little prince behind them. Orders which went utterly unheard, as Fai and Yuui had each scrambled as far back from the rifts as their prisons made possible and were ceaselessly chanting for the bad man to go away. Fortuitous, for they were spared the sound of a piercing female voice ringing out from the darkness beyond the warlock and his mirror image and accusing Reed of being a wretch of limitless perversion and lechery who, not being content with a harem of chesty clones, must go preying upon innocent little boys as well.

Eventually the adults' voices and energy gave out, and in a final dramatic huff, Kyle resigned his post and ran off with Xing Huo, the only clone of the Dimensional Witch to have inherited any portion of her ability to travel across dimensions. The tall, thin rifts in space began to close, and the twins - forgotten now by the man who'd come to destroy what remained of their innocence, though not quite in the way Fai had thought - perked up at this, lowering their hands from their ears and shutting their mouths as Reed stormed away into the darkness of his palace to go drown his frustrations in alcohol.

"And don't come back!" Fai cried.

"What a weird man," Yuui murmured.

"You have no idea," Yuuko sighed, and then smiled at the twins from the little portals she'd opened. The dimensional witch had some work to do in convincing the twins - naturally suspicious now of strangers that appeared out of thin air with offers to rescue them free of charge - that she was not there to spirit them away for purposes dark and disgusting, but eventually she prevailed.

"You can room together in my shop, Watanuki will fatten you both up with good food, and I'll get you a pet when you're strong enough to run around and play," Yuuko said with a satisfied smile, and it was no empty promise. "A nice growly grumbly beast to roughhouse with. You can let him sleep in your room and call him whatever you want."

"A big doggy?" Fai chirped up, seemingly charmed by the idea of something big and strong and warm and _theirs_ to love and play with.

"A black one!" Yuui petitioned, perhaps sick of the sight of white after being surrounded by snow for so long.

"With red eyes," Yuuko agreed with a nod and a grin.


End file.
